Star Gazing
by OTHFiction
Summary: Rucks never was much interested in the stars, but thinks differently with the Kid involved. Rucks/Female!Kid


**The Kid is a girl in this story. I REPEAT, THE KID IS A GIRL IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

The stars.

The stars told stories of past warriors. Of fallen maidens and of loved kings.

At least that's what I'm told.

Ya see me, I never was one for star gazin'. It never seamed that important, and frankly kinda dull.

But when I walked out on to the bastion to see the kid, and she invited me to join her in some sky searchin', I couldn't help but look at the thing in a different light.

"Yeah, I'll join." I accepted her offer. Walking over I could see she had all the makins of a old fashioned picnic. Even the basket. "Planin' somethin?"

"Zia told me that tonight there's gonna be the annual meteor shower." She grinned, which, I never noticed till now, seemed to light up her whole face. I liked it, made everything else seem less important.

"And you want me to join ya? Why not ask Zia?" I had to ask, though I had no idea why.

"Yup." She smiled that same smile again, till her face drops. "If you don't want to…." And her eyes showed disappointment that her face refused to show. No, she was to strong to show that. Now what kind of gentleman would he be if he let that go on?

"Hey, I said I'd join ya didn't I." And that smile comes back before she nods and plops herself down onta the blanket. I don't come down so graciously. Using my cane, I slowly work my way onto the blanket.

Though the ground wasn't the most comfortable, that thought quickly died when I looked to see probably the cutest thing I've seen in my many years. And I don't use that word lightly.

The kids was hoppin on her bottom with an even bigger grin, staring up at the sky. I could hear her mumblin "come on." over and over again. Seemed she was alot more eager for this then I realized.

"Careful kid, might break somethin'." I chuckled.

"I'm just so excited, I've never seen a meteor shower befo— Look!" She pointed suddenly to the sky. The sky that was now fallin. It as if the sky was cryin, and it's tears of icy blue, hundred upon hundreds. Each one glittering as it fell through the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked me, whimsically.

While I agreed that the sky was pretty, it was what was on the ground that was truly beautiful.

The Kid's eyes have never shimmered like they way they did then. I could see the entire night sky reflected in 'em. And the smile she was wearing put the night to shame in it's brilliants. She was truly beautiful, every dog gone part of her. And I nearly kicked myself 'cause I didn't realize till then, And again when I didn't do somethin' about it.

Well I was gonna change that right quick.

Looking up to the sky, I laid my hand upon hers. And I smiled when I heard a little gasp come from her direction. I waited to see if she would pull away.

She didn't.

But she did scoot over till our arms were rubbing up against each other.

I wasn't complanin.

When I looked back at the Kid her smile had gotten even bigger, a feat I thought of being impossible. She looked at me and smiled and my instinct took over and before I knew it my lips were against hers.

And let me tell ya, whatever was in the sky that night, was nothin' compared to what I was seein'. Explosions of all different kinds of colors were going off behind my eyelids. My heart was beatin' faster then ever, so fast I was afraid I'd have a heart attack. I'd be worth it. I slowly wrapped my arms around her as I deepened the kiss. She was still in shock and hadn't responded, but that had broken her out of her stupor as she kissed back with more gusto then I expected, nearly knocking me to the ground.

Her arms were around my neck and her hands were runnin' through my hair in a way I hadn't felt in a while and never realized how much I missed it till now. I threw caution to the wind and brought her into my lap, a feat which she gasped at, a gasp that I then made my life mission to make her do as much as possible.

When we pulled away to catch our breath and I got a good look at her, I thought an angel had somehow fallin from the sky and landed in my lap. Her face was a slight pink from lack of breath and from embarrassment, though she was wearing that grin again. And her hair was disheveled, and that plus the meteors still fallin behind her, made an illusion of a halo above her head. This girl is the definition of beautiful.

"Wow….. Rucks. That was…." She tried to speak, but she was still catching her breath.

"Something I should've done a while ago." I finished for her, one arm around her while the other hand brushed her face. She smiled again, face gettin a little darker, a fact I immediately liked.

"You and me both." She laughed, an open mouth laugh with her head thrown back and her eyes shut. I loved her laugh. I loved her sense of humor. I loved how beautiful she was.

"I love you." I spoke the last thought out loud, much to both our shock. I'd never thought much about love, have'n had bad experiences with it in the past, but somethin about saying it to the Kid seems different, right. And I realized, Yeah, I love this women.

"Rucks…." The Kid gasped quietly, hand in front of her face. I thought I had read the signals wrong, maybe a slam bam -thank you sir was all that was on the menu, when suddenly she broke into tears and started cryin into my shoulder. Now I never had the best luck with women, so a cryin was soemthin I never could handle. But I had to try, for her.

After a couple minutes, she finally stopped crying, with the occasional hiccup now an then. When I tried to get her to look at me she just squeezed me tighter, indicatin she was happy where she was. I rubbed her back and spoke softly to her.

"Hey, what's wrong." I asked, softly.

"You don't know how—" She hiccuped again, before continuing. "How long I've wanted you to say that."

"So to celebrate you started crying." It wasn't a jab at her, just somethin to try and bring laughter back to the situation. I think she got that when she pulled away, still in my lap mind you, and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"I was just so happy, it just overwhelmed me." She sighed in embarrassment, before smiling. "Do it again."

"Huh?"

"Say you love me again, I want to respond properly."

"Alright, I love ya."

"No, it has to be like last time."

"How was it last time?"

"I don't know, emotional, raw, sweet."

"Alright, alright." I sighed. I've never encountered a girl like her before, a fact I love. I looked her right in the eyes, wraped my arms around her waist and pulled her right to my chest. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips I told her. "I love you."

She gasped that little gasp again , and sighed happily. "Yeah like that." she smiled before continuing. "I love you, too."

"Kinda assumed that, but it still nice to have confirmation."

She smiled before looking back at the sky, the sky which was now just sprinkled with stars. "Aw, we missed it."

"Well, I much rather enjoyed the show down here." She laughed before restin her head on my chest. And that's where we sat for who knows how long. If I could've stopped time to have it go on forever I would have done it in a heartbeat. But eventually I hear her yawn, a yawn I quickly return, and I know the day is done.

"Well, I guess it's about time I go to my bed now." I throw out there.

"Our bed." She corrected, turning to look at him.

"I was hoppin you'd say that." I returned, before plantin another kiss on her lips.


End file.
